battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets/Faces and limbs
Back to the main Assets page. Eyes Normal Eye.png|Eye Normal Surprised Eye.png|Surprised Eye Surprised Eye 2.png Surprised Eye 3.png Surprised_Eye_4.png Surprised_Eye_5.png Surprised_Eye_6.png Surprised_Eye_7.png Surprised_Eye_8.png Surprised_Eye_9.png Surprised_Eye_10.png Surprised_Eye_11.png Surprised_Eye_12.png Upset Eye.png|Eye Upset Upset Eye 2.png Upset Eye 3.png Upset Eye 4.png Upset Eye 5.png Upset Eye 6.png Upset_Eye_7.png Upset_Eye_8.png Upset_Eye_9.png Upset_Eye_10.png Upset_Eye_11.png Upset_Eye_12.png Surprised Eye Center.png|Surprised Eyefc middle Surprised Eye Center 2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_3.png Surprised_Eye_Center_4.png Low Eye.png|Eye Eyelid Low_Eye_2.png Low Eye Center.png|Eye Eyelid Middle Cheek Eye.png|Eye Cheek Cheek_Eye_2.png Cheek Eye Center.png|Eye Cheek Middle Mean Eye Center.png|Eye Slanted Middle Mean_Eye_Center_2.png Mean Eye Left.png|Eye Slanted Mean Eye Right.png|Eye Slanted 2 Mean_Eye_Right_2.png Mean_Eye_Left_2.png Closed Eye Down.png|Eye Closed 1 Closed Eye Up.png|Eye Closed 2 185px-EyeClosed.png|Eye Closed 3 185px-EyeClosed2.png|Eye Closed 4 Forced Eye.png|Eye Forced Forced_Eye_Right.png Rage Eye.png|Eye Slanted Rager Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_4.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_2.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Eye (Reversed) Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_3.png Rage_Eye_2.png Crazy_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Cheek Eye (Flower BFDI 21) High Eye.png|Eye High High Eye 2.png High Eye 3.png High Eye 4.png High Eye 5.png High Eye 6.png High Eye Slanted.png|Eye High Slanted High Eye Slanted 2.png High Eye Slanted 3.png High Eye Slanted 4.png High Eye Slanted 5.png High Eye Slanted 6.png High Eye Slanted 7.png High Eye Slanted 8.png High_Eye_Slanted_9.png High_Eye_Slanted_10.png High_Eye_Slanted_11.png High_Eye_Slanted_12.png BFDI Woody Eye.png|Eye Surprised Woody BFDI Woody Eye 2.png BFDI Woody Eye 3.png BFDI Woody Eye 4.png BFDI Woody Eye 5.png BFDI Woody Eye 6.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_7.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_8.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_9.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_10.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_11.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_12.png Evil eyes (Front).png|Evil Leafy's eyes OMG eye.png|sob eye (book bfdia 4) Whatever_Eye.png|whatever eye (coiny bfdi 12) Whatever_Eye_2.png Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|not impressed eye (coiny bfdi 12) Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow 3.png Low_Eye_with_Raised_Eyebrow_4.png Eye Eyelid Middle with Raised Eyebrow.png Eye Eyelid Middle with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt1.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt2.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt3.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt4.png Eyeeyelidupsetaltcenter1.png Eyeeyelidupsetaltcenter2.png 148a.png 148b.png 148c.png 148d.png Cheek Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png Cheek Eye with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Cheek Eye Middle with Raised Eyebrow.png Cheek Eye Middle with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Looking Up Eye.png|looking up eye Looking_Up_Eye_2.png Looking_Up_Eye_3.png Looking_Up_Eye_4.png Looking_Up_Eye_5.png Looking_Up_Eye_6.png DEadEye.png|Dead eye (BFDI 10) Really_Surprised_Eye.png|Leafy and Golf Ball's Shocked eye Hard_Too_See_Eye.png|Too Hard To See Eye ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_2.png|Too Hard To See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_3.png Hard_Too_See_Eye_4.png Super Sad Eye.png|Upset Cheek Eye Eye closing.png|Eye Closing (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Eye Closing 2.png Eye_Closing_3.png Eye Closing 4.png Eye Closing 5.png Eye Closing 12.png Eye Closing 13.png Eye_Closing_6.png Eye_Closing_7.png Eye_Closing_8.png Eye_Closing_9.png Eye_Closing_10.png Eye_Closing_11.png eye.png|looking back eye New Scared Eyes.png|New Scared Eyes eye 2.png|eye cheek high slanted Thatcube1991_request_i_i_ii_new_rage_eye_by_animalcrossing10399-d8rsnyf.png|New Rage Eye Untitled_drawing_by_thatcube1991-d8fnxdu.png|Other New Rage Eye BFDI Woody Eye Cheek.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek 2.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Cheek_3.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Cheek_4.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek Middle 2.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek Middle.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid 2.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Eyelid_3.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Eyelid_4.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid Middle.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png High Eye Cheek Middle.png High Eye Cheek.png High_Eye_Cheek_2.png High_Eye_Eyelid_2.png High Eye Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Cheek.png High Eye Slanted Cheek 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_4.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle 2.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_4.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek.png Surprised Eye Cheek 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek 3.png Surprised Eye Cheek 4.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Eyelid.png Surprised Eye Eyelid 2.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_3.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_4.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png Upset Eye Cheek.png Upset Eye Cheek 2.png Upset Eye Cheek 3.png Upset Eye Cheek 4.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid.png Upset Eye Eyelid 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid 3.png Upset Eye Eyelid 4.png Upset Eye Eyelid Middle.png Upset Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Cheek.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Cheek_2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Cheek_Middle.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Eyelid.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Eyelid_2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Eyelid_Middle.png Eye Closed 4.png Eye Closed 5.png Eye Closed 6.png Eye Closed 7.png Eye Closed 8.png Eye Closed 9.png Eye Closed 10.png Eye Closed 11.png Eye Closed 12.png Eye Closed 13.png Eye Closed 14.png Eye Closed 15.png Eye Closed 16.png Eye Closed 17.png Eye Closed 36.png Eye Closed 37.png Eye_Closed_38.png 185b.png 185c.png 185d.png 185e.png 185f.png 185g.png 190a.png 194a.png 194b.png 194c.png 194d.png Forced Eye 2.png Forced_Eye_2_Right.png Forced Eye 3.png Forced Eye 3 Right.png Forced_Eye_4.png Forced Eye 4 Right.png Forced_Eye_5.png Forced_Eye_5_Right.png Forced_Eye_6.png Forced Eye 6 Right.png 162f.png 162g.png 161b.png 161c.png 162b.png 162c.png 162d.png 162e.png 196i.png 196j.png Eye Closed 18.png Eye Closed 19.png Eye Closed 20.png Eye Closed 21.png Eye Closed 22.png Eye Closed 23.png Eye Closed 30.png Eye Closed 31.png Eye Closed 28.png Eye Closed 29.png Eye Closed 24.png Eye Closed 25.png Eye Closed 26.png Eye Closed 27.png Eye Closed 32.png Eye Closed 33.png Eye Closed 34.png Eye Closed 35.png 165a.png 167a.png 167b.png 176a.png 178a.png 178b.png 178c.png 178d.png 178e.png 178f.png New Scared Eye.png New Scared Eye 2.png New Scared Eye 3.png Surprised eye.png Cheek_Eye_with_Bored_Eyebrow.png Cheek_Eye_with_Bored_Eyebrow_2.png 195a.png 195b.png Cheek Eye with Bored Eyebrow 3.png Cheek Eye with Bored Eyebrow 4.png New_Scared_Eye_4.png New_Scared_Eye_5.png Scared Eye.png Scared_Eye_2.png 195c.png 195d.png 195i.png 195g.png 195f.png 195e.png 196a.png 196b.png 196c.png 196d.png 196e.png 196f.png 196g.png 196h.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Left.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Right.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_2.png Extreme Rage Eye 3.png Extreme Rage Eye 4.png Extreme Rage Eye 5.png New Rage Eye 2.png Eye Twitching.png Eye Twitching 2.png eyelashes.png|eyelash Crazy_Eye_1.png Crazy_Eye_2.png New_Scared_Eye_6.png New Scared Eye 7.png Super Surprised Eye.png New Cute Eye.png New_Cute_Eye_2.png Eye Twitching 3.png Eye Twitching 4.png Possessed Eye.png Shiny Eye.png shocked eye 2.png shocked eye.png Eye_Twitching.png Eye_Twitching_2.png Tired_Eye.png Tired_Eye_2.png EyeCheekLeft(WithEyelid).png FreakedOutEye.png FreakedOutEye 2.png TiredEyeClosed2.png TiredEyeClosed.png Smarty Eye Closed.png Smarty Eye Closed 2.png Angry_Cheek_Eye.png Eye_1.png Looking-Down_Eye.png CuteEye(3).png Worried Eye.png Worried Eye 2.png Worried Eye 3.png Worried Eye 4.png Worried Eye 5.png Worried Eye 6.png Worried Eye Cheek.png Worried Eye Cheek 2.png Worried Eye Cheek 3.png Worried Eye Cheek 4.png Worried Eye Cheek Middle.png Worried Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Worried Eyelid.png Worried Eyelid 2.png Worried Eyelid 3.png Worried Eyelid 4.png Worried Eyelid Middle.png Worried Eyelid Middle 2.png Worried Eye Closed.png Worried Eye Closed 2.png Worried Eye Closed 3.png Worried Eye Closed 4.png Worried Eye Closed 5.png Worried Eye Closed 6.png Worried Eye Closed 7.png Worried Eye Closed 8.png Worried Eye Closed Forced.png Worried Eye Closed Forced 2.png Annoyed Eye.png Annoyed Eye 2.png Annoyed Eye 5.png Annoyed Eye 6.png Annoyed Eye 3.png Annoyed Eye 4.png Annoyed Eye Cheek.png Annoyed Eye Cheek 2.png Annoyed Eye Cheek 3.png Annoyed Eye Cheek 4.png Annoyed Eye Cheek Middle.png Annoyed Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Annoyed Eyelid.png Annoyed Eyelid 2.png Annoyed Eyelid 3.png Annoyed Eyelid 4.png Annoyed Eyelid Middle.png Annoyed Eyelid Middle 2.png Annoyed Eye Closed.png Annoyed Eye Closed 2.png Annoyed Eye Closed 3.png Annoyed Eye Closed 4.png Annoyed Eye Closed 5.png Annoyed Eye Closed 6.png Annoyed Eye Closed 7.png Annoyed Eye Closed 8.png Annoyed Eye Closed Forced.png Annoyed Eye Closed Forced 2.png Crazy Rage Eye 2.png Thatcube1991 request i i ii new rage eye 2.png Italy Eye.png Circle Eye.png Angry Eye.png Angry Eye 2.png Angry Eye 3.png Angry Eye 4.png Angry Eye 5.png Angry Eye 6.png Angry Eye Cheek.png Angry Eye Cheek 2.png Angry Eye Cheek 3.png Angry Eye Cheek 4.png Angry Eye Cheek Middle.png Angry Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Angry Eyelid.png Angry Eyelid 2.png Angry Eyelid 3.png Angry Eyelid 4.png Angry Eyelid Middle.png Angry Eyelid Middle 2.png Angry Eye Closed.png Angry Eye Closed 2.png Angry Eye Closed 3.png Angry Eye Closed 4.png Angry Eye Closed 5.png Angry Eye Closed 6.png Angry Eye Closed 7.png Angry Eye Closed 8.png Angry Eye Closed Forced.png Angry Eye Closed Forced 2.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 2.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 3.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 4.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 5.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 6.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 7.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed 8.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed Forced.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Closed Forced 2.png Really Surprised Eye 2.png Really Surprised Eye 3.png Surprised_Eye_Feature.png Surprised_Eye_Feature_2.png Upset_Eye_Feature.png Upset_Eye_Feature_2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Feature.png High_Eye_Slanted_Feature_2.png High_Eye_Feature.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Feature.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Feature_2.png Surprised_Eye_Middle_Feature.png Not Impressed Eye Feature.png Not Impressed Eye Feature_2.png Looking Up Eye Feature.png Looking Up Eye Feature_2.png Crazy Eye Feature.png Crazy Eye Feature_2.png Unimpressed Eye Feature.png Unimpressed Eye Feature_2.png Worried Eyebrow.png Worried Eyebrow 2.png Scared Eye Feature.png Scared Eye Feature 2.png Unhappy Eye Feature.png Unhappy Eye Feature_2.png Tired Eye Feature.png Tired Eye Feature 2.png Eye Twitching Feature.png Eye Twitching Feature 2.png Smart Eyebrow.png Smart Eyebrow 2.png Scared Eye Other Feature.png Scared Eye Other Feature 2.png Freaked Out Eyebrow.png Freaked Out Eyebrow 2.png Annoyed Eyebrow.png Annoyed Eyebrow 2.png Extreme Rage Eyebrow.png Extreme Rage Eyebrow 2.png Angry Eyebrow.png Angry Eyebrow 2.png Really Surprised Eye Feature.png Really Surprised Eye Feature 2.png Stubborn Eye.png Stubborn Eye 2.png Screaming In Horror Eye.png Screaming In Horror Eye 2.png Mad Eye.png Mad Eye 2.png No Way Eye.png No Way Eye 2.png Italy Eye (Rosie Version).png Oldies Eye Normal.png Eye Looking.png Eye Freaked Out.png Eye Bored.png Eye Blinking.png Eye Angry.png Eye Closed Angry.png Eye Closed.png Eye Sad-Surprised.png Eye Surprised.png Mouths The () markup indicates the sound the mouth is used on. Smile Closed Mouth Smile.png|Smile Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Smile Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Smile Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Smile Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open 4 (A) F Mouth Smile.png|Smile Teeth F (FV) Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open Puffy Pen_Mouth_Smile_1.png|Pen's Mouth 1 pen mouth 1.png|Pen's Mouth 2 Tmoutht.png|Smile (Never, ever ever seen before. In one of carykh's deleted videos) HappyLMouth.png|Happy L Mouth (GOOD QUALITY) Mouth Big Happy (L).png Happy mouth open (L).png|Happy Mouth (L TH) Zingan's Version Happy Mouth (L) (Original version).png|Happy Mouth (L TH) Happy mouth F.png|Happy Big FV Mouth (NEVER SEEN BEFORE) Smile Closed 5.png|Tall Smile Closed Smile Closed 4.png Smile Closed 3.png Smile Closed 2.png ;3 mouth.png|Pencil's Mouth Again... mouth.png|Flower's Mouth ;DDDD Mouth.png|Ruby's Mouth Another fatty mouth 2.png|Spongy's Mouth 1 Another fatty mouth.png|Spongy's Mouth 2 Awesome mouth.png Awesoooooome mouth.png|Bell's Mouth Cool mouth.png|Needle's Mouth Cool!!!! mouth.png|Pin's Mouth Coolio! mouth.png|Leafy's Mouth Cuppy mouth.png|Golf Ball's Mouth Forsuredude mouth.png|Gaty's Mouth Happily Mouth.png|Eraser's Mouth Hehehe... mouth.png|Nickel's Mouth I like u mouth.png|Coiny's Mouth Icy happy mouth.png Icy YEAH! mouth.png I'm inspired mouth.png I'mbackyay!!! mouth.png I'mhere mouth.png I'minhigh mouth.png I'msohappyforyou mouth.png Kind of a book mouth.png little mouth.png LOLY LOL mouth.png LOLY mouth.png mmm,k mouth.png Oh cool mouth.png Oh OMGLOL mouth.png Oh yay mouth.png Oh yoy!!!! Mouth.png SMILE mouth 2.png Smily mouth.png Snowball epic mouth.png Steven universe teethless moth.png Teeeeeeeth mouth.png Teeth happy mouth.png That'sanice mouth.png Theeth mouth.png Wheeeeeee!Mouth.png Woody smilin'' mouth.png Wowy mouth.png yoyay! mouth.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy.png Closed_Teethed_Smile_Wide_BFDI.png Open_Teethed_Smile_Wide_BFDI.png Smile Mouth Open TH.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy 2.png Evil_Teethed_Smile.png Big smile mouth (BFDI season 1).png|Big smile mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8) Book mouth BFDIA 5e.png|Book's mouth (Seen in BFDIA 5e) Neutral Closed Mouth.png|Neutral Closed (MBP/rest) O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 (OW) O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 (UW) Neutral Closed 3.png Neutral Closed 2.png That's diffrent mouth.png Ooo..okay... mouth.png Oh shoot... mouth.png OOOO mouth.png OOOOH mouth.png I'MGONNATOUCHYOU mouth.png Neutral Teeth Big.png Neutral Open.png mouth2.png mouth1.png Neutral Closed.png Neutral Teeth Big Open.png Frown Closed Mouth Frown.png|Frown Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) F Mouth Frown.png|Frown Teeth F (FV) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Teeth_Gap.png TeethGap.png|Tooth Gap (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownClosedTimid.png|Frown Closed Timid (MBP/rest) FrownOpenTimid.png|Frown Open Timid (AEIH) Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Frown Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Frown Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Frown Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open 4 (A) Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed Puffy (MBP/rest) Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open Puffy (AEIH) Lip Mouth Up.png|Frown Lip Upper (MBP/rest) Lip Mouth Down.png|Frown Lip Lower (MBP/rest) LMouthNew.png|FrownL (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) pen mouth 5.png|Pen's Mouth 3 Pen_Mouth_Frown_2.png|Pen's Mouth 4 Overlapped Mouth.png|Weird-Shaped Mouth (Woody BFDI T-Shirt) Shocked Mouth Open.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 Open (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Fan_made_asset_big_frown_mouth_4_open_by_animalcrossing10399-d6ivvmo.png|Frown Teeth Big (Open 2) SadLMouth.png|Sad L Mouth (GOOD QUALITY) Mouth (Frown) L.png|Frown L Big (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) (Better) Mouth (F) Frown Big.png|Big Frown Mouth (F) (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Frown mouth open (L).png|Frown Mouth (L TH) Zingan's Version Pens mouth 6.png|Pens mouth 6 Frown Mouth (L) (Original version).png|Frown Mouth (L TH) Frown Closed 5.png Frown Closed 4.png Frown Closed 3.png Frown Closed 2.png ... mouth.png Again... mouth.png AHHH! Mouth.png Another steven universe mouth.png Awww... Mouth.png But I'm sooooory mouth closed.png Baloony mouth.png Bomby WHAT mouth.png But I'm soooooorry mouth.png DON'TOUCHME!!!! mouth.png Ohhhh mouth 2.png OOk mouth.png NOOOO! mouth.png Really mouth.png Rly mouth.png Scard mouth.png Srsly mouth.png Toungh mouth.png Whaaaaaat mouth.png YYYAY! Mouth.png um... mouth.png FrownTeethBigLip.png Open_Mouth_Going_Into_O_Mouth_Frown.png Evil Teethed Frown.png Early Frown Teeth F.png|Early F/FV Frown Early Frown Lip Upper.png|Early Upper Lip Frown FrownTeethBig2FMouth.png Frown Mouth Open TH.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Frown 2.png FrownTeethBig2LMouth V2.png FrownTeethBig2LMouth.png Open Teethed Frown Wide BFDI.png Closed Teethed Frown Wide BFDI.png FrownClosedTimid2.png Big Frown open mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8).png|Big Frown open mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8) New Derp Mouth 11.png New Derp Mouth 10.png New Derp Mouth 9.png New Derp Mouth 8.png New Derp Mouth 7.png New Derp Mouth 6.png Frown Open 4.png Frown TeethBig.png Wierd Shaped Mouth 2 (Rosie1991 Version).png Other mouths Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue Angry Mouth Closed.png|angry mouth closed (book bfdia 4) Pen mouth 2.png|angry mouth open (book bfdia 4) Big Smile.png|happy mouth (TB bfdi 1 part 2) Dictionary Mouth.png|Dictionary Mouth Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Drool Mouth (Rocky BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Mouth Weird (Bubble, Leafy, Spongy BFDI 22) TV_says_Holio.png|'Blocky's Funny Doings International' Face (Smiling) ugly.png|Ice Cube's ugly face (Ice Cube, BFDIA2) LOSER.png|Blocky/Bomby's LOSER mouth Slapped Mouth.png|Slapped Mouth OMG_Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Long-Butt_Derp_Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) LookingDownMouthOpen.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Open LookingDownMouth.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Closed screaming_in_horror_mouth_by_thedrksiren-d6zqfwb.png|Screaming in Horror mouth (Ice Cube) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth closed (Nickel) 200px-_Happy_faic.png|Rocky's Barfing Mouth (BFDI 9) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW_2.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth open CoinyWeirdMouth.png|Coiny's Weird Mouth (BFDIA 5e) Squigly Mouth.png New_OO_Mouth.png|New Mouth Knife_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|New Mouth 2 Unjoiced_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|Unjoiced Mouth OH_GOD_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|OH GOD Mouth Happy_Book_mouth_(Pearly).png|Happy Book Mouth Open Super_Happy_Mouth_Lip.png Super_Happy_Mouth_Closed.png|Super Happy Mouth (Closed) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open.png|Super Happy Mouth (Open) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open_2.png Super_Happy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Another_Kind_of_Derp_Mouth.png|Pen Derp Mouth New_II_Mouth.png|Short Mouth New_II_Closed_Mouth.png|Short Mouth 2 Frownie.png|Eraser Sad Mouth Episode20screamface.png|Screaming Mouth (BFDI 20) Not_Amused_Mouth.png|Not Amused Mouth (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Mouth 5.png|Mouth O (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Happy Book Mouth Closed.png|Happy Book Mouth Closed Angry Flower Mouth.png|Angry Flower Mouth Angry Needle Mouth.png|Angry Needle Mouth Tired Firey Mouth.png|Tired Firey Mouth Angry_Mouth_Open.png Smilely.png Big_Frown.png Angry_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Durr_Hurr_Mouth 2.png Approves_Smile 2.png Approves_Smile_Open.png High-Five_Mouth.png Oooo..png Teardrop's_Amazing_Mouth.png Big_O_Mouth.png Bomby_Mouth 2.png Dictonary_Mouth.png Errr_Mouth 2.png Errr_Mouth_Open 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open_Lip.png Nerdy_Mouth_Closed 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open.png Slapped_Mouth 2.png Teeth_Gap.png Super_Angry_Mouth_Lip.png Unsatisfying_Frown.png Unsatisfying_Frown_Open.png Frown_Open_2.png Angry_F.png|Super Angry Mouth F WHAT_THE_HECK-!_Mouth BFDI Style.png New Derp Mouth.png Boredom_Mouth.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Open_Updated.png Oooo.. Closed.png Teardrop's_Amazing_Mouth_Closed.png Angry_Mouth_Open_V2_BFDI_Syle.png Extremely Happy Mouth BFDI Style.png Screaming_in_horror_mouth_Closed.png TV_says_Holio_Sad.png Happyweirdface.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_4.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_3.png New_II_Mouth_2.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_2.png LOSER Closed.png Dictonary_Mouth_Closed.png Dictonary_Mouth_Closed_2.png Boombox's_mouth_of_disapproval.png 1470241840.png 1470241851.png 1470241856.png Sure mouth.png Golf Ball Wierd Mouth Closed.png Golf Ball Wierd Mouth.png O Mouth HD.png Awkward_Smile.png Hell_Yes_Mouth.png Yum_Yum_Mouth.png Derp_Mouth.png Mouth-TeethGap2.png Overlapped_Mouth.png Tooth_Gap_(2).png DURP_Mouth.png Hulg2.png Nervous Mouth Open.png Nervous Mouth.png Overlapped_Mouth_Open.png WHAT_THE_HECK-!_Mouth_Closed.png Yum_Yum_Mouth_Closed.png Happyweirdface.png Short Mouth.png Angry Mouth L Mouth.png LOSER L Mouth.png LOSER F Closed.png Happy Book Mouth L Mouth.png Approves Smile L Mouth.png Scary Mouth.png Whistle Mouth.png Nerdy Mouth L Mouth.png Realization Mouth 7.png Realization Mouth 6.png Realization Mouth 5.png Realization Mouth 4.png Realization Mouth 3.png Realization Mouth 2.png Realization Mouth.png Confused Mouth Closed.png Confused Mouth 3.png Confused Mouth 2.png Confused Mouth.png Angry Flower Mouth with Drool.png Teardrop's Amazing Mouth Closed V2.png Teardrop's Amazing Mouth V2.png Evil Teethed Frown II.png Open Teethed Smile Wide.png Closed Teethed Smile Wide.png High-Five Mouth Open.png Teeth Gap Open.png GULP Mouth.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Open_V2_BFDI_Syle.PNG Steven Universe Smile.png Steven_Universe_Smile_V2.png I'm uninspired mouth.png Super Upset Mouth 2.png StevenUniverseFrown V2.png StevenUniverseFrown.png Steven Universe Frown Open BFDI.png Really Scared Mouth.png But I'm soooooorry mouth.png Angry Mouth Closed V2.png Steven Universe Smile Open.png I'm inspired mouth.png Happy Mouth Closed V2.png Firey Smart Mouth.png But I'm soooooorry mouth Happy Version.png Super_Upset_Mouth_3.png Super_Upset_Mouth_4.png Wierd_Shaped_Mouth_2 (1).png New Derp Mouth 11.png New Derp Mouth 10.png New Derp Mouth 9.png New Derp Mouth 8.png New Derp Mouth 7.png New Derp Mouth 6.png Worried Mouth 2.png Really Scared Mouth 3.png Short Mouth 2.png FrownClosed(Updated).png Awww... Mouth.png Mouth.png SmileClosed(Updated).png Wierd_Shaped_Mouth_2 (Rosie1991 Version).png|Afraid Pen's Mouth (Rosie1991's Version) Unsatisfying Frown With Drool.png Frown Mouth 17.png Frown Mouth 18.png Oldies 500px-Chewing_Mouth.png 640px-Open_Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png 640px-Plain_Mouth.png Open_Frown.png Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png Old Smile.png Old Toothy Smile.png Old Toothy Frown.png Older Circle Mouth.png Old Frown.png Old Open Smile.png Quivering Open Frown 1.png|Quiver Frown 1 Quivering Open Frown 2.png|Quiver Frown 2 Quivering Open Frown 3.png|Quiver Frown 3 Quivering Open Frown 4.png|Quiver Frown 4 Quivering Open Frown 5.png|Quiver Frown 5 Quivering Open Frown 6.png|Quiver Frown 6 Quivering Open Frown 7.png|Quiver Frown 7 Quivering Open Frown 8.png|Quiver Frown 8 Arms Straight Arm.png|Arm Straight Asking Arm.png|Arm Bent Hand Out Bent Arm.png|Arm Bent Curly Arm.png|Arm Bent Curled Thumbs Arm.png|Arm Bent Thumb Finger Arm.png|Arm Straight Pointing Finger.png|Finger Arm_Floored_.png Arms_crossed.png|Arms Crossed Arms_Crossed 2.png|Arms Crossed 2 Praising_Arm.png|Praising arm (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Arm_Prasing_2.png|Praising Arm 2 Praising_Wide_Arm_.png|Praising arm wide (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Slapping Hand.png|Slapping Arm 10 fingers.png Arm Shaking0004.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0001.png Pumoed_up_fist.png|Pumped Up Fist Pumped Up Fist.png|Fists Up Arm 3 Armdroped_by_granturismoboy2-d76ca9p.png|Arm Dropped Bored_arm_by_granturismoboy2-d76caa1.png|Bored Arm Traced_arm_asset_paper_welcome_everyone_by_animalcrossing10399-d8b2gdo.png|Waving Arm New_II_Drooping_Arm.png|Drooping Arm Yet_Another_New_Arm.png|New Arm Pointed_Arm.png|Pointed Arm Hmm_Arm.png|Hmm Arm Tc1991_request_hugging_arm_by_animalcrossing10399-d8okzzw.png|Hugging Arm Arm_Put_Down.png|Arm Put Down Thumbs up arm.png New Pointing Arm.png|New Pointing Arm New_Pointing_Arm 2.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm.png|Check-It Out Arm New_II_Arm.png|Another New Arm New Drooping Arm.png|Other Drooping Arm Look Up Arm.png|Look Up Arm Look_Up_Arm_2.png Arm1(ML).png New_Praising_Arm.png|New Praising Arm Another New Pointing Arm.png|New Pointing Arm Gelatin Sringe Arm.png|Holding a syringe arm. New II Pointing Arm.png New_Praising_Arm_2.png Arm Droped 2.png Arms_up_asking_Arm_2.png Arms_up_asking_Arm_3.png Ugly arm point.png Waving Arm.png Hmm_Arm_2.png Fists up Pointing Arm 2.png Fists_up_Pointing_Arm_3.png Fists_Up_Looking_Up_Arm.png Fists_Up_Looking_Up_Arm_2.png Bent_Arm_Ugly_2.png Don't_care_arm.png Praising_Arm_Front_2.png Thumbs_back_arm.png Ugly_Pointing_arm.png get back arm.png cool arm.png holding arm 2.png explain arm.png holding arm 3.png bored arm.png Praising Arm Extended.png Praising Arm Extended 2.png Get back arm 2.png Explain arm 2.png Cool arm 2.png Thumbs_Arm_Extended.png Thumbs_Arm_Extended_2.png Straight_Arm_V2.png Shaka Arm 2.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm 2.png Arm_Hand_shown.png Shaka_Arm.png Arm_Drooped.png New_Facepalming_Arm.png Arm Shaking0001.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0004.png Fist up coiny arm.png INMAWHOLEWORLD arm.png Idunno arm.png Y arm.png New_Don't_care_arm.png Praising_Arm_2.png Asking_Arm_V2.png Pushing Arm 2.png Pushing Arm.png 1474661397061.png|L Sign Hand Thumbs Front arm.png Arm Hand shown V2.png New Facepalming Arm 2.png Evil Arm (Bow).png Evil Arm.png Straight_Arm_Finger.png Look Up Arm 3.png Button Pressing Arm 3.png WavingFingers1.png New Wrong FInger.png Some_Evil_Arm.png Bent Arm V3.png Bent Arm V2.png Asking Arm V3.png Another II Arm.png Waving Fingers Arm V2.png New II Arm 2.png Pushing Arm 4.png Pushing Arm 3.png Drooping Arm 20001.png YES Fist Arm 2.png YES Fist Arm.png Arm Droped 3.png Arm Shaking V20001.png Arm Shaking V20002.png Arm Shaking V20003.png Arm Shaking V20004.png Waving Fingers Arm Straight.png Long Arm 2.png Long Arm (by me).png I Don't Mean Harm Arm.png Peace Out Arm.png Waving Arm 2.png Get back arm 3.png Arms up asking Arm 4.png Thumbs up Straight arm.png Hmm Arm 2.png Long Arm 2.png Long Arm (by me).png Arm Scissors.png Bored_arm.png Holding_arm_2.png Holding_arm_3.png New_hello_arm.png Straight Arm Praising.png Arm Droped 4.png Bent Arm 2.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm 3.png Another II Arm 2.png Bent Arm V4.png Asking Arm V4.png Traced arm asset paper welcome everyone by animalcrossing10399-d8b2gdo.png New_Pointing_Arm_3.png New_Asking_Arm.png Waving_Arm_DC.png Toothy_Check-It_Arm.png Leaning Arm.png YES Fist Arm 3.png Delighted Arm.png Asking Arm V5.png Arm Droped 5.png Button Pressing Arm.png Button Pressing Arm 2.png Check It Out Arm.png|Cool Pointing Arm (Rosie1991's Version) Weird Pointing (II II II).png Her Loss Arm.png Oh Well Arm.png Ugly_Pointing_arm_2.png Weird_Pointing_2(II_II_II).png Check_It_Arm.png New_Pointing_Arm_4.png Freaked Out Arm.png Delighted Arm 2.png Enraged Arm.png Enraged Arm Closed.png Freaked_Out_Arm_Bent.png pointing_arm.png|Bent Arm Pointing Thumb (Coiny IDFB 1) Oldies Arm Bent.png Arm Straight Pointing.png Arm Straight.png Arm-Leg Straight Long.png|Long Arm/Leg Arm Shaking0001 OLD.png Arm Shaking0002 OLD.png Arm Shaking0003 OLD.png Arm Shaking0004 OLD.png Arm Long Fist BFDI S1 E8.png|Ripped from Cycle of Life's files Hand Palm Open BFDI S1.png Hand Scissors BFDI S1.png Wrong Finger Fixed.PNG Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched bfdi leg curl.png|Leg curled Kneeling Leg.png|Kneeling Leg 185px-WalkCycle1.png|Pre-made walking 1 185px-WalkCycle2.png 185px-WalkCycle3.png 185px-WalkCycle4.png 185px-WalkCycle5.png 185px-WalkCycle6.png 185px-WalkCycle7.png 185px-WalkCycle8.png 185px-WalkCycle9.png 185px-WalkCycle10.png 185px-WalkCycle11.png 185px-WalkCycle12.png 185px-WalkCycle13.png 185px-WalkCycle14.png In_Front_Leg.png|In Front Leg Curled-Up_Leg.png|Curled Up Leg Front Leg.png|Front Leg Front Leg 2.png|Front Leg 2 Front Leg 3.png|Front Leg 3 Back Leg.png|Back Leg Back leg 2.png|Back leg 2 Back leg 3.png|Back leg 3 Pictureddssadsng.png Pictureddwfsafwafpng.png Pictureafdfsafdaf.png Picturehjfdsjhafdjhsgfdjadjsahdf.png Picturefefdsfsaf.png Pictureafafasfasfd.png Poisafjodsahfoahfolsa.png Picturesapng.png Pictureng.png Picturngsafsafa.png Picturefsadf.png Picturepngsarwqwetwstewtwtert.png Bent_Leg_1_Better.png Bent_Leg_2_Better.png Bent Leg 6.png Bent Leg 5.png Bent Leg 4.png Bent Leg 3.png Leg Bent 2.png Leg Bend Front 2.png Leg Bend Front.png Leg Shaking0001.png Leg Shaking0002.png Leg Shaking0003.png Leg Shaking0004.png Front Run left leg0001.png Front Run left leg0002.png Front Run left leg0003.png Front Run left leg0004.png Front Run left leg0005.png Front Run left leg0006.png Front Run left leg0007.png Front Run left leg0008.png Front Run left leg0009.png Front Run left leg0010.png Front Run left leg0011.png Front Run left leg0012.png Front Run right leg0001.png Front Run right leg0002.png Front Run right leg0003.png Front Run right leg0004.png Front Run right leg0005.png Front Run right leg0006.png Front Run right leg0007.png Front Run right leg0008.png Front Run right leg0009.png Front Run right leg0010.png Front Run right leg0011.png Front Run right leg0012.png Two Legs Face Away.png Two Legs Wide.png Two Legs.png Leg Straight Distant.png In Front Leg 2.png Leg Bent 3.png Oldies Leg-Straight.png Leg-Bent.png Leg Straight-Below.png Leg Bent-Below.png Leg Straight-Above.png Leg Bent-Above.png Leg Straight-Scrunched.png Leg Bent-Scrunched.png More Long Legs.png|Long Arm/Leg Above Weird Faces Bubble's Face....png|Bubble's weird face 1 Bubble's Weird face.PNG|Bubble's weird face 2 Bubble weird face 1.png|Bubble's weird face 3 Ice Cube's Weird Face.png|Ice Cube's weird face 1 Ugly.png|Ice Cube's weird face 2/Ugly face Flower's weird face.PNG|Flower's weird face GB's weird face.PNG|Golf Ball's weird face Blah.png|Gelatin's weird face 1 Uuuhhhhface.png|Gelatin's weird face 2 Category:Helpful Category:Assets